


Strawberry Flavored Proposal

by rosered961



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Marriage Proposal, a bit of swearing from the slutty spider, idk - Freeform, short tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: It's like 5 a.m. and Niffty has decided to make a huge life decision.
Relationships: Alastor/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Strawberry Flavored Proposal

Niffty jumped on the bar table. “I have a confession to make!”

“Get the fuck off my table.” Husk looked at her with tired eyes.

“I am in LOVE!” 

“That’s nice. Now get off my-”

Charlie jumped in excitedly. “Really!? Who is it!?”

Husk glared at her while Vaggie walked in. Niffty smiled. “I’m in love with the radio man.” 

“That’s a horrible decision,” Husk said as he drank his alcohol. “You’re gonna die.”

Vaggie shook her head. “I wouldn’t.”

Niffty pulled out a small box. “I’m gonna propose to him.”

Vaggie blinked. “You’re gonna what now?”

Charlie smiled. “Awww, how sweet! I didn’t even know you two were dating!”

“We’re not. I’m just gonna hope he says yes.”

Husk drunk the last drop. “It was nice knowing ya.”

Niffty opened her mouth and yelled. “Alastor, come quick, someone’s bleeding to death!”

“Really, where!?” Alastor ran in and looked around, grinning excitedly. 

“I lied.”

“Why must you fill my afterlife with disappointment?” 

Niffty kneeled down on one knee and held out the box. Alastor looked down and tilted his head in confusion. Charlie grabbed Vaggie’s arm and held in her excitement. Husk was Husk. 

“We’ve known each other for a long while now, I think, and I always loved your sadistic smile, especially when you nearly killed that snake man...” 

“I do love murder and smiling sadistically! Now, what is this all about?”

“Alastor the Radio Demon,” Niffty opened the box to reveal a strawberry flavored ring pop. “Will you marry me?”

Alastor stared at her for a minute then shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” 

Charlie squealed loudly in Vaggie’s ear, deafening the poor moth girl. Niffty picked up Alastor with her small tiny arms and hugged him tightly. Husk blinked, unsure what was even happening anymore. 

Angel Dust threw his door opened and yelled. “What the hell is with the screaming? I’m trying to sleep!” 

“Niffty and I are getting married!” Alastor announced. 

“And of fucken course, I’m the last one to know. I fucking hate all of you, good-fucken-night!” Angel flipped them all off as he slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very bored and tired, I hope you enjoyed it? Or at least felt something while reading this...


End file.
